Hanging On A Key
by angelwings5353
Summary: Yuka's final moments...please read and reveiw! One-shot!


Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic (yay!), and it's a one-shot, about Yuka's last moments before her death. Hope you enjoy!

Copyright:

I own NOTHING! (don't I wish…)

Hanging On A Key

My instincts. It was what had kept me alive for the past 10 years, even if it meant living like a rat. They had always been sharp, and spot on. But lately they had been in overdrive. They were worn out, and it was mere seconds too late when I realized something was wrong. I whipped my head around, my hand still clutching the key, jamming it into the keyhole. I saw Mikan's senpai, the one with the star, pulling her back. That was the first thing that was wrong. The second was…bigger. So much bigger.

I heard Shiki scream my name, telling me to get away, but was it Shiki? Or was it Naru? Everything was twisting. When I finally figured out what was wrong, time froze. It was my turn to shout, telling Naru to move. He stood frozen.

My mind and my body screamed, and I knew my time was up. At the last second, I shifted my body. The explosion ripped through my skull, and I could feel patches of burning, searing pain already blooming on my body, and the blood inking it's design on my skin.

"M-mother? Mother? Mother!" I could hear Mikan's hoarse voice, cracked with disbelief. I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to see that betrayed expression I had seen on so many others faces on hers.

Stars of every color filled my mind, and when they cleared, I heard Naru's voice cut it's way through my muddled mind.

"Yuka-senpai, are you all…" His voice broke off, changing from worry to panic. I could feel his horrified gaze sweeping my face.

"Mother!" I felt Mikan's warm body next to mine, her voice stained with tears.

Kaoru's son spoke up.

"Mikan, use this!"

Shiki usually calm voice was laced with worry and panic.

"Insert that into Yuka's body using your Insertion Alice…"

I let my eyes slowly drift open. Shiki's face was pale, and his eyes were holding in the fear the rest of his body held. Naru has scorch marks all over his body, and was still laying beside me. Mikan's chocolate brown eyes, the mirror image of mine, were spilling tears, . I reached a hand up to wipe her tears away, and stroked the face that was so similar to mine.

"Mi-kan…" I muttered.

She buried her face into my chest and started sobbing. Pictures and words flew through my head, meshing together.

_Mother…Mother…_

_I don't ever want this child…to experience…what I had…_

_Mother…_

_I'll always be by your side from now on…_

Crystal tears trickled down my cheeks, the painful reality of those few words coming back to hit me. I had barely lasted 10 minutes. I closed my eyes again. Voices whispered through my head.

"Hey, what happened? Mikan!"

"Someone call a doctor, hurry!"

"Luna-sama, what should we do? This is the best chance we've got to capture them. But this is…please give us the instructions to rescue them…there are casualties…"

I could hear Luna mumbling to herself.

"Don't tell…elementary school…ordered this…?"

I was on the brink of unconsciousness. I could still hear their voices. But all I saw was black. Mikan was whimpering.

"Mother! Please hang on!"

I heard an unfamiliar voice, one of the Fuukitai? Maybe?

"She's already unconscious…Get whatever you can! A cloth and hot water! We have to stop her bleeding!"

I opened my eyes. I saw Luna standing a little ways away, her hand covering her mouth, but not even trying to mask her horrified expression. I could feel myself dying, the darkness creeping into my soul, tugging me in. The pain was slowly fading, along with the beat of my heart. I stared into Luna's eyes, my pain mimicked in her expression.

I struggled to pull together the last of my strength.

"I'm sorry Luna."

With that I let my eyes close, my heart feeling a stab of icy cold pain when heard Mikan's cries, and felt her tears drip onto my arm.

_I 'm sorry Mikan…I'm sorry…_

The sounds gradually dissolved. I could feel my long hair brushing my back. I felt a strong pair of arms around me, holding me close. I opened my eyes, looking into the face of my sensei from so many years ago.

_Sensei, I'm sorry. For leaving our child…unprotected. _He smiled at me gently.

_You have already done so much. _His voice was like a gentle breeze on a warm day.

_Yuka, thank you. You've been through so much._

I smiled, and shutting my eyes, let go off the last bit of my life. I was finally together with sensei again. Safely in his arms.

The word rang through my head_. _

Safe.

I was finally safe.


End file.
